


Your Secret Admirer

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Motorcity
Genre: creeper Duke, that's really all there is to say on the matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a statue and ends...badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those cases where I just CANNOT figure out how to tag a fic appropriately. In short, if you take issue with skeevy dudes in tracksuits crushing on handsome teenage rebels, turn back now.

The marble statue outside Antonio’s draws a crowd as soon as it is discovered by the employees opening the restaurant. The Burners get no less than five calls by nine AM, none of which are more coherent than hysterical laughter and “Antonio’s, come quick”. Texas suggests laughing gas robots (“With lasers!”).

Mike actually really, really wishes that were the case.

“Is that _you,_ man?” Chuck asks as they approach the statue.

“Of course not,” Mike says, even though he doesn’t quite believe it himself. “Who’d make a statue of me?”

“It has your nose,” Julie points out.

There’s really no denying that it’s anyone else when he reads the inscription.

_TO MIKE CHILTON  
FROM ~YOUR SECRET ADMIRER~_

Chuck and Dutch try not to laugh. Julie is kind enough to suppress her smile. “Aw, come on,” Texas says. “Mike has a secret admirer and I don’t?”

It only gets worse from there.

***

The presents start showing up the next day. Each one comes in a red box with a gaudy, lime green bow, and they are all labelled the same way as the statue. The first few are machine parts and tools- some of them rare and very expensive -and hey, Mike's totally willing to forgive the statue as long as he can meet this mysterious benefactor, maybe give them a date as thanks.

The fifth present changes his mind.

"Well, what is it?" Chuck asks, peeking in the box when Mike just stands there in silence. His face goes pale at the sight of it.

Julie looks over his shoulder and starts laughing uncontrollably. "Oh _man_ ," she gasps. "They're really serious, huh?"

Mike puts the cover back on the box. He places the box a few feet in front of Mutt. He runs it over once, and then twice more, just to be sure.

He decides he'd rather not meet his secret admirer. Ever.

***

Mike, unlike Chuck, does not have a running mental list of Bad Things That Could Happen, but even if he did, this wouldn't be on it. This wouldn't show up on any list, even a list of improbable events, because that would require _thinking about it._

The Duke of Detroit lying on top of Mutt half-naked with a candlelit dinner is not something he would ever consider, but now he can't get it out of his head.

"Mister Chilton!" the Duke cries as Mike enters the garage, mercifully alone. "Why, I was wondering when you'd show up. It's not polite to keep a fella waiting, but I think I can forgive such an error in your case."

"Uh," is all he manages. The Duke's shorts leave very little to the imagination.

"You Burners don't seem to eat anything but pizza, so I thought I'd switch it up a bit," the Duke continues. "Filet mignon! Very expensive, I'll have you know, but hey!" He lowers his sunglasses- _why is he wearing the sunglasses but no shirt_ -and gives Mike a toothy grin. "You're worth it, kid!"

"The statue," Mike starts.

"Yeah! Some might call it 'excessive', but do you wanna know my motto?" He pops open a bottle of champagne. "Go big or go home!"

As Mike approaches the car, a stereo he hadn't seen before starts playing. " _I wanna know what love is,_ " the singer croons. " _I want you to show me..._ "

"Duke," he says, "this is _probably_ your weirdest plan to get us yet."

His eyebrows shoot up. "What! I thought I explained that I don't want to hurt you or your little Burner pals. This is all for you, babe." His grin somehow grows ten times wider. "Good food, great music, stellar company, and a _smokin'_ car." The Duke swings his long legs around so they dangle off the edge of Mutt. Mike is treated to a much clearer view of the tight red shorts than he ever wanted.

"Now," he purrs, "wanna get started?"

***

None of the others know why the Duke is infinitely nastier to them for the next few weeks.

Mike has sworn to himself to never, ever speak of it, even under duress. He tries not to think about it, but. Some things never leave you.


End file.
